


give you something good to celebrate

by sunsofmars (sun_fey)



Series: fairy tail pride 2020 [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Birthday, FTLGBTales Pride 2020 I Take Pride in What I Am, Love Confessions, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_fey/pseuds/sunsofmars
Summary: it's sting and rogue's birthday, and they both end up wishing for the same thing this year.(title from birthday by katy perry)
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: fairy tail pride 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775608
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	give you something good to celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> day #16 of the I Take Pride In What I Am event 
> 
> prompt: tradition
> 
> listen I know the song is sexual........but it's been stuck in my head and it fits here.........
> 
>   
> this is the first (b) fic that's over 1k words btw lol 
> 
> I like the hc that the two of them share a birthday so here it is
> 
> hope you enjoy!!!

Every year, on their shared birthday, Sting and Rogue would share a bottle of something and make a wish at eleven eleven pm.

They had done it since they met; it became their sacred tradition. 

No one knew about it except for Frosch and Lector; the Exceeds knew how important it was for their friends, and usually gave them a bit of privacy. 

When they were growing up in the Sabertooth guild, Jiemma forbade birthday celebrations; he thought they were first weak people, and therefore Rogue and Sting had to sneak out to the roof of their guild when he retired for the night and do it there.

But even after the old master was gone, they would creep away during their party — Sting repealed the birthday rule, and everyone threw a massive bash for them when it was revealed they were birthday twins — and have the moment for themselves.

It was the same this year.

They both were turning twenty-four, and the party their guildmates threw was crazy. Alcohol and snacks were served non-stop, the decorations were incredible (thanks Rufus), and the cake — a half white, half black chocolate and vanilla marble masterpiece made by both Minerva and Yukino — was absolutely delicious. 

At around ten forty, Rogue left first, grabbing a bottle of champagne and stepping into the shadows, appearing on the roof, where he waited for Sting.

The blonde appeared fifteen minutes later, grumbling about how he was going to wish for shadow-traveling powers, making the dark haired mage laugh. Sting smiled; he loved hearing Rogue's laugh, even if he rarely did it. 

Rogue popped open the bottle, and they both took turns taking swigs from it for a while, watching the brightly lit city and hearing the party rage on below them. 

"Oh, it's almost time!" Sting exclaimed, taking a big gulp before passing it back to Rogue, who took a big swallow before setting the bottle down. 

They watched as the clock tower in the distance change to eleven eleven pm, and they both closed their eyes and made their wishes.

Once about thirty seconds passed, their eyes opened again, and they smiled at each other.

"Another year! Can you believe it?" Sting picked up the bottle again. "We've made it to twenty-four...." 

"I can." Rogue nodded. "It's because we're strong, and also hopeful for the future."

Sting hummed, taking a sip. "I didn't think we'd make it this far, honestly. I thought..... since we're wizards, _anything_ could happen, you know? I know there are wizards who are _way_ older than we are, but...... a lot of us don't make it to _thirty_ , let alone twenty-four. And the way we were raised, literally anything could've gone wrong, y'know?" 

Rogue stared at Sting, who was gazing out at the city with a dull shine to his eyes. He'd never really heard the blonde talk like that before.... all negatively. Yeah, he'd seen plenty of sides of Sting: his sadistic one, his happy, cheey one, his blank, unfeeling one. But never one so.... melancholy. 

He was about to ask if he was alright, but Sting suddenly jerked, and came back to himself. He blinked rapidly, whipping his head towards Rogue, like he couldn't believe what he'd just said. 

Then, he burst into laughter.

"Wow, I am so sorry! I must be drunk," he said, setting down the bottle and shaking his head. "I think that's enough for me for the night."

"..... Sting?" Rogue spoke up, setting a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Sting waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"But —"

"What did you wish for this year?" Sting cut him off, eyes pleading with him to drop it. 

Rogue, who was thrown off by the question at first, decided to oblige. 

"Well.... I wished for the person that I love to have a good year," he replied, looking down at his hands. "For them to be safe, and be stable, and be healthy, no matter what they're doing." His cheeks turned pink. "And... honestly, I wished for them to love me back. But even if they don't, I still want them to be happy. That was my wish." 

"Ohhh.... me too!" Sting exclaimed. It seemed like his depressive mood from earlier disappeared. "Well, not exactly in those words, but I do want them to notice me, you know? I want them to know that I'm there for them, always and no matter what, and that they've always been special to me. That's what I wished for." He turned and beamed at Rogue, legs swinging back and forth over the edge.

"Oh..... so, kind of the same thing." Rogue turned to look at the city again. 

"Yeah...." Sting went quiet, deep in thought from the look of it. Rogue wondered if he was thinking about something similar to earlier, or about his wish.....

Rogue blushed again.

He had been talking about Sting when he told him about his wish. He wanted all of those things and more for Sting, and most of all, he wanted him to notice how in love he was with him.

But he accepted that it might not happen, since Sting seemed highly oblivious to his feelings, and so he wished for Sting's happiness regardless if he ever found out his feelings or not. 

"Hey."

Rogue turned at the sound of his friend's voice, and was startled at how close the blonde had gotten without him noticing.

They were practically touching shoulders. Rogue's eyes went wide, and he looked into Sting's, which were staring straight into his. 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Rogue replied, eyebrows furrowing. Sting's demeanor had changed again; now he seemed.... determined.

"When you were saying that stuff, about how you hoped the one that you loved noticed you......." Sting looked away for a moment, then looked back up, eyes flashing. "Were you...... were you talking about me?" 

Rogue's heart nearly stopped, and he stared at Sting like he couldn't comprehend what he was saying. His brain was screaming, blaring an alarm, and his gut was telling him to flee, or deny it, or something.

Then he realized that Sting had kept talking.

".... and I was also kind of hoping you were talking about me, because I was talking about you, and just a few weeks ago, Minerva told me that you were in love with me, that you returned my feelings, and I realized you'd look at me a certain way after that, and I got really nervous cause I didn't know how to tell you — "

"Wait, really?" Rogue interrupted him, eyes wide in surprise.

Sting blinked. "Huh?"

"You were talking about me? When you talked about your wish?" 

Sting rubbed the back of his neck, a blush beginning to rise on his face.

"Yeah...." he paused. "You never answered me..... I don't know if you were talking about me, and Minerva could've been wrong, you could've looked at me because I'm your friend, not because you love me, so I'm sorry — "

"I was," the shadow dragonslayer cut in again. "I was talking about you..... I've been wishing for all those things since you became guildmaster — scratch that, since I first realized I loved you, way before that. I've always wanted you to be well, Sting, because being a guildmaster is just as dangerous as being a regular mage. And I..... I'd feel horrible if anything ever happened to you."

Sting gazed at him in complete amazement, eyes glistening. His lower lip wobbled, and he grabbed Rogue's hands and held them tightly.

"I..... I feel the same way......." he managed to choke out, wiping at his eyes with the crook of his arm. "I can't tell you enough how much you mean to me, Rogue....... I love you so much, it's unreal.....," Sting started to cry then, and Rogue leaned in to kiss them away.

"I love you too, Sting," he murmured. "Can I kiss you?" 

The blonde nodded, and Rogue pressed his lips to Sting's, and they shared the first of many kisses together.

In the back of his mind, the shadow dragonslayer was buzzing with happiness and thanking every deity in the universe that might've been listening for granting his most desired wish.

**Author's Note:**

> I, too, have a birthday twin!!!! her name is alex and she's my friend that lives in canada...... I wish we didn't live so far apart so we could celebrate together 😔
> 
> idk if this seems rushed and all over the place to y'all but i tried on this one. I finished it at like 2 something then passed out 🤷🏾 I'll do better on the next one, I promise
> 
> hope you liked it. peace ✌🏾
> 
> ([tumblr](https://sunsofmars.tumblr.com/))


End file.
